


The Uneasy King

by LordOfTheWind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfTheWind/pseuds/LordOfTheWind
Summary: His mad uncle rages in the east, his fathers calm gaze and his brothers blade rises to meet it. Left with the rule of the seven kingdom, Jaehaeyrs 'Jae' Targaryen must rule in place of its rightful heirs.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Uneasy King

He watched as the large galley sailed away from the oddly silent port. The sails dark, and bearing the image of a crimson dragon with three heads grew taught as it sailed further into open water. It's blacked wood blending to the black water. On its rear, the name 'Visenya' was painted in red paint onto a steel plate.

Jaehaerys 'Jae' Targaryen, Third of His Name, third in line to the throne, watched as the ship carrying his father, his brother, and his uncle sailed off into the sea. Joined soon by a fleet of other ships. All sailing to fight the would-be-King Viserys, leading the Golden Company as Daemon Blackfyre reborn.

He stared at the ship, not taking his eyes off of it for a single moment. He watched as the shapes of the ships began to blur, and eventually shrink into a dot only visible because of the setting sun. His leg ached, his neck cramped, his pale face burnt from hours in the summer sun.

As the sky darkened, turning red and purple, a hand fell onto his shoulder. Turning around, Jae looked into the sad face of Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

"Your Grace, I think it's time to head back to the Red Keep."

Looking down, Jae nodded, and began walking along. Ignoring the litter prepared for his return to the keep.

Jae walked along the muddy cobble flanked by the two remaining Kingsguard left in King's Landing. The aforementioned Ser Barristan Selmy, and the disgraced knight Jamie Lannister.

As Jae walked through the streets, his mind flashed with images of his brightly smiling brother, laughing and playing in halls of the keep. The serene smile of his father watching as he began his lessons with Ser Athur Dayne on his eighth name-day.

His feet carried him all the way to the keep, leading him through the corridors until he reached his room. He stared at his door, before tilting his head towards his silent shadows.

"I-I think I'll retire for the night." He said in a trembling voice, before pushing his door open.

"Of course your Grace." The younger Kingsguard said.

Walking into his room and locking the door behind him, he closed his eye tightly, trying with all him might to delay the inevitable. His face scrunched up, and a whimper escaped his throat, releasing the emotions he had bottled up over the past month. Big tears fell from his eyes as he stumble forward, leaning on his desk as he stumbled towards his bed.

Landing with a heavy 'thwump', he rolled onto his back, his grey eyes staring at the smooth stone above him.

_"Come on Jae', Father wants us to meat him in the godswood in five minutes. You can only fiddle with your hair so much!" Aegon teased, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from his mirror._

He closed his eyes tightly, using all his will power to stop the tears.

_"Myself and Aegon will be heading to Essos for a while. My... Brother has be making moves and it would be better if we struck sooner rather than later." His Father said, violet eye gazing at him warmly._

_"_ Stop crying Jae'," he whispered to himself, rubbing his eyes with his fists,"You're to old to be crying!"

_"You'll be Regent while we're gone Jae', so keep that rusty old throne warm for us eh?" Aegons said as he put his arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a warm embrace._

"I can't do this,"

_"We'll be back soon," Rheagar said, his ruby encrusted chest plate gleaming in the mid-day sun._

"Not alone..."

_"So keep that seat warm for me." Two red cloaks fluttered in to wind._

The sun had set, and his room feel into darkness.

And he was Alone.


End file.
